wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero Strawberry Shortcake Bear
Superhero Strawberry Shortcake is a bear and the main character. SuperpowersEdit * Mask''' Manipulation:' * '''Chlorokinetic Combat:' * Mind Control: * Pheromone Manipulation: * Enhanced Intelligence: * Scientific Prowess: * Chemistry Intuition: * The Superhero Touchh ; The Superhero Variety Misfit When a botched lab experiment gave this wallflower the ability to control Flying, her life changed forever. Now, she’s finally blossoming into her new life, and doing the best she can to adapt to her amazing new super powers. Growth AccelerationEdit When she's not outdoors, Superhero Strawberry is flying in her lab. That's where she figured out how to make Superheroes go flying from acorn to giant oak in the blink of an eye. Fly ControlEdit Watch out! Superhero Strawberry’s blue thumb has a thorny side. Sure, she makes the powers do her bidding, but she also nurtures them, which helps her stay connected to them. Common ScentsEdit If you don't think powers have feelings, you need to wake up and smell the roses. Superhero Strawberry treats all the powers as equals, and will do whatever it takes to protect them. AppearanceEdit Superhero Strawberry Shortcake has aqua blue fur with a magenta-red hair in 2 held pigtails that goes down to her waist, and has vines tying one strand of hair in a braid. She wears a blue dress with a cyan bow made out of a powers with a rose attached and her cyan blue leggings. The vines around her waist connect to the one curling around her legs and she also wears blue flat styled shoes. Trivia Edit * She refuses to eat blueberries and prefers meat. Even someone stepping on her grass is enough to throw her into a rage. * She sneezes leaves. * She sometimes uses plant puns when she speaks. * Her real name is Pamela Lillian Isley. However, her Gotham version is named Ivy Pepper. * She is a member of the Science Club. * She uses a leaf to let her fly. * This incarnation of Superhero Strawberry could be considered a mythology gag compared to her mainstream portrayal. In most versions, Pamela Isley gained her plant powers after being forced into an experiment by the evil Fluoronic Man, Jason Woodrue, and emerged as the insane and vengeful Poison Ivy. In The Batman, she was Barbara Gordon’s classmate and turned into a plant hybrid after breaking into Chlorogene’s lab, which made her insane. While the Super Hero High version of the character also gained her abilities in a lab accident, the lack of trauma involved meant she came out of it as essentially still shy shrinking violet Pamela, just with wonderful new abilities, thus making her better suited for heroism than villainy, and with Poison Ivy as more of a code name than a new identity. * Tara Strong reprised her role from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and went on to play Ivy again in Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In addition to Ivy, Strong also voiced Harley Quinn and Raven in several other DC properties. * Like most versions, she is friends (and possibly romantically linked) with Harley Quinn. It is unknown if Harley is immune to her poisons yet, like Harley’s previous incarnations, though its implied in "Ha-Ha Horticulture." * In her first ever appearance in the DC franchise, her real name was Lilly Rose. (Or Pamela Lillian Isley) * She is similar to fellow Batman villain Louie the Lilac. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Blue Characters Category:Superhero Pets Category:Characters who wear Superhero Masks Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets